Connor Lacey's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - School Raze/Transcript
This is the script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - School Raze. thud Derpy: groans Cozy Glow: Thank you for the mail delivery. Have a wonderful day! Cozy Glow: You're new here, right? I'm Cozy Glow, Professor Sparkle's friendship assistant. Welcome to our school! Your first class is just down that hall. Cozy Glow: A seven-letter word for "teamwork". Have you tried "synergy"? Silverstream: That's it! Thanks, Cozy! Cozy Glow: What are friends for? opens, closes Jindrax: I'm telling you, guys, something's off with Cozy Glow. Connor Lacey: Maybe. Cozy Glow: Good morning, Professor Sparkle! Twilight Sparkle: The mail's here already? What time is it?! I'm late for my class's field trip to Cloudsdale! panting Cozy Glow: Don't worry. I asked Professor Rainbow Dash to cover for you. Twilight Sparkle: And she said yes? Cozy Glow: Uh-huh. I told her how busy you are and how much her loyalty meant to you. I also color-coded your teaching schedule by friendship element and catalogued all the magical artifacts in the school. I hope that's okay. Twilight Sparkle: Okay? Cozy, that's amazing! You're like my right-hoof pony! I don't know what I'd do without you. Cozy Glow: giggles It's like you taught me. Helping is what friendship's all about. Twilight Sparkle: Exactly. And hopefully my class is learning that on their field trip right now. Cozy Glow: I heard they might do some sightseeing first. Connor Lacey: Can't wait for that. and lightning Rainbow Dash: Ta-da! The Pegasus Weather Factory! Every drop of rain or flake of snow from Cloudsdale comes from there. of awe Rainbow Dash: I know, right? Hey! The cool stuff's over here! Ocellus: Wow! I've never stood on a cloud before! Starlight Glimmer: You can't normally. But for our trip, I cast a spell that lets us walk like Pegasi. whistling Gallus: Hey, Yona! Come check out this view! Unless you're too scared. Yona: chattering Yona not scared! screams Now Yona scared! gasp Yona: screams fizzles Starlight Glimmer: gasps and creatures gasping Rainbow Dash: Come on! We gotta catch 'em! screaming Yona: screams Gallus: Gotcha! Ocellus: It's okay, Yona! You like flying, remember? Yona: Flying, not falling! thud Yona: sounds Starlight Glimmer: I don't understand. It-It's like my spell stopped working. That's... never happened before. opens Starlight Glimmer: We have an emergency! Ecliptor: What is it, guys? Rainbow Dash: The students dropped out of the sky! Twilight Sparkle: Slow down. What happened? Starlight Glimmer: I cast a spell for our field trip to Cloudsdale, but my magic just failed. Rainbow Dash: We barely caught everypony in time! :Twilight Sparkle: I'm glad you're all okay, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, Starlight. Maybe you did your spell wrong. Let's take a look. :thud :Twilight Sparkle: I didn't drop that book. :Starlight Glimmer: sarcastically Maybe you did your spell wrong? :thud :Rarity: Ow! :opens :Fluttershy: Rarity ran into the door. :Rarity: sobbing My magic is go-o-o-one! I even had to use my hooves to coif my tail! :Rainbow Dash: Still think there's nothing to worry about? :Twilight Sparkle: This doesn't make any sense. Magic can't just disappear. Something has to be causing this. :Cozy Glow: Um, didn't we learn in class about a creature that eats magic? Ter, Tee... Tir-something? :Fluttershy: gasps Tirek! :Rainbow Dash: Isn't he trapped in Tartarus? :opens :Spike: gagging :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, what's wrong? :Spike: belches, sighs Thanks. I've never had a letter get stuck before. It's from Princess Celestia! We've all been called to an emergency meeting in Canterlot! Look! :fizzles :Twilight Sparkle: Pretty sure I know what it's about. :Princess Celestia: Throughout our city, ponies have been reporting tales of their magic failing. Spells going wrong. Potions not working. :Princess Luna: Even raising the moon has become difficult. Are there similar troubles in Ponyville? :Twilight Sparkle: We experienced it first-hoof. :Princess Cadance: It's the same in my kingdom. The Crystal Heart seems safe for now, but I worry if this continues. :opens :"Special Delivery": panting Letter for the princess from Star Swirl the Bearded! :Princess Celestia: Ah! It is even more terrible than we feared! Magic is disappearing all across Equestria! :gasp :Princess Celestia: Star Swirl believes the power will drain from our land in three days. First, unicorn magic and spells will fail. :Starlight Glimmer: That's what's happening now. :Princess Celestia: On the second day, creatures will lose their magic abilities. :Fluttershy: gasps Oh, no! :Princess Celestia: And finally, magical artifacts will stop working. When the sun sets on the third day, the magic in our world will be gone forever! :gasp :Princess Cadance: But why is this happening now? :Princess Luna: That's the worst part. We have no idea. :Twilight Sparkle: Has anypony checked on Tirek? :Pinkie Pie: You mean the big, red, scary centaur who eats magic? Why would we wa— Ohhhh. Riiiiight. :Princess Celestia: If he has found some way to escape his prison or work from within it, he could be responsible for this. :Princess Luna: That is the best explanation so far. Somepony should investigate. :Twilight Sparkle: We'll go. :Rarity: Oh, no-no-no-no-no-no. Not without us, you wo— Wait. Did you say "we"? :Twilight Sparkle: I've finally learned that it's okay to count on your friends for help. Um, you do want to come, right? :Rainbow Dash: Uh, duh! :Princess Celestia: Thank you, all. We will search for ways to protect Equestria in your absence. :Princess Luna: Be careful. Tartarus has changed since you were there. It now holds many dangerous creatures, and you won't be able to rely on your magic. :Applejack: With her friends by her side, she won't have to. :opens :Twilight Sparkle: Okay. I left you my lesson plan, all my student files, and my annotated syllabus notes. If anything goes wrong, get Celestia. :Starlight Glimmer: Got it! :Twilight Sparkle: Maybe I should just close the school and send my students home. :Starlight Glimmer: sighs Would you go save Equestria already? :Spike: Okay. Cozy packed us all up for a trip to bad guy central. :Cozy Glow: Don't forget the sandwiches. I marked whose is whose, just in case. to Spike Starlight can't stand mustard. :Starlight Glimmer: That's so sweet of you, Cozy. But Twilight has asked me to stay here to run the school. :Cozy Glow: Oh. I thought that after what happened last time— :Spike: Once she's survived Discord, anything else is a piece of cake. :Cozy Glow: whimpers :Twilight Sparkle: Plus, she'll have you to help her. :Cozy Glow: Oh, golly, yes! I promise I'll be the best assistant ever! Come on. We can start working on your substitute headmare plans right now, if you like. :Starlight Glimmer: Wow. Uh, okay. :Twilight Sparkle: See? Nothing to worry about. Tell me there's nothing to worry about. :open :chattering :Cozy Glow: Good morning, friendship students! I know we're all sad Professor Sparkle is away. But don't worry, because she left me in charge to do things just the way she would. :Gallus: Uh, I thought Starlight Glimmer was gonna be temporary headmare. :Cozy Glow: She was, but she left me this note. reading "I have to go. Twilight needs my help. I know the school is in good hooves with you, Cozy." giggles Isn't that sweet? We won't let Starlight down, will we? :agreeing :Smolder: It's just kind of weird, isn't it? :Cozy Glow: I don't know what you mean. :Smolder: Like, why'd she change her mind? Why did Starlight write a note instead of saying goodbye to us herself? Doesn't make any sense. :murmuring :Cozy Glow: giggles Oh, Smolder, you forget. We're not scheming dragons. We're ponies. Sounds like somecreature needs to do a little extra friendship homework. :laughing :Smolder: growls :Yona: Yak not pony either! If Smolder get homework, Yona get homework. :Ocellus: Me, too! :Sandbar: I'm in! :Silverstream: Yeah! laughs Homework party! :beat :Gallus: groans Fine. :Cozy Glow: What loyalty. Professor Rainbow Dash would be so proud. You are such good friends. You all are. And I'm grateful because it will be awfully hard running a whole school alone. Can I count on each of you to help me? :cheering :Cozy Glow: Thank you so much! It's just like our professors taught us. Together, we can get through anything! :buzzing :Rarity: blows :smack! :Rarity: Ow! Ugh! I have had it with these horrible flies! whines I miss my magic! :Twilight Sparkle: Have you tried using your tail to shoo them away? :Rarity: gasps Bite your tongue! It's for decorative purposes only! :Pinkie Pie: Hey! I didn't know we packed green cupcakes. :Fluttershy: Um, we didn't. They must've gone bad without magic to keep them cold. :Rainbow Dash: "Magic" this, "magic" that. We don't need magic to go on a little hike. :thunder :falling :Rarity: You were saying? :Applejack: You just need to think more like Earth ponies, y'all. Granny's "Apple Core No-Bite-No-More"! That'll keep the flies off. :Pinkie Pie: sniffs Ugh! It smells just like it looks! :Fluttershy: Even if our food's spoiled, these blueberries are still good to eat. :Spike: Too bad we can't do anything about the rainstorm. :Rainbow Dash: I can't stop that storm by myself, but I can still help! :thunder :Twilight Sparkle: I think we have all the magic we need right here. Not that I don't want to get it back. Heh. Let's go! :chattering :"Citrine Spark": Cozy Glow baked our class cupcakes today! :S08E01 Unnamed Earth Mare #1: And she made all of us friendship bracelets! :"Patty Peppermint": She's the nicest pony I've ever met. I'm so glad she's headmare! :Sandbar: Uh, temporary headmare? Right, guys? :"Citrine Spark": Oh, oh, of course. But if Twilight takes her time coming back, I won't mind. :laughing :opens :Silverstream: Finally! We thought you forgot about study club. :Sandbar: Sorry I'm late. Cozy Glow gave our class tickets to a Sapphire Shores concert in Ponyville tonight. :Gallus: You get the feeling Cozy's trying too hard to make us like her? :Ocellus: Or maybe she just wants to help us keep our minds off of how scary it is that magic's disappearing. :Smolder: I don't trust her. What's she up to behind those big eyes and bouncy curls? :clattering :Yona: And why Cozy pony coming out of catacombs so late at night? :Gallus: Let's go ask her. :Twilight Sparkle: This is the only door to Tartarus. The good news is the seal isn't broken, so we know Tirek didn't escape. :Applejack: Let me guess. You got bad news, too? :Twilight Sparkle: Last time I was here, I had to use magic to get in. And according to Star Swirl, all unicorn magic was gone by yesterday's sunset. :Rainbow Dash: Maybe he was wrong. :Twilight Sparkle: grunts :fizzles :Twilight Sparkle: sighs :Pinkie Pie: Don't worry, Twilight. I got this. :knock :Pinkie Pie: Free pizza delivery! :beat :Pinkie Pie: Huh. Always worked before. Oh, well. :Applejack: Did any of y'all pack somethin' that could actually help? :Rarity: These all do magic, but not the kind we're looking for, I'm afraid. :Spike: How about this? :Twilight Sparkle: The Key of Unfettered Entrance! Where did you find this, Spike? :Spike: In your bag. Cozy Glow must've packed it for you. :Twilight Sparkle: She really did think of everything. :Fluttershy: Um, what does it do? :Twilight Sparkle: It can magically open any door. And since artifacts like this haven't lost their power yet... :whirring :clicking :sounds :shatter! :Twilight Sparkle: I guess it only works once. :slams :hisses :Mane Six and Spike: gasp :Applejack: Cockatrice! :Rarity: Do something, Fluttershy! :Rainbow Dash: Don't look at it! It'll turn you to stone! :hisses :Pinkie Pie: I don't feel like stone. :boing :Pinkie Pie: Unless it's really bouncy stone. :Fluttershy: I think he lost his magic, too. All the creatures here must have. :growling :Twilight Sparkle: Star Swirl said that would happen on the second day. :Spike: I know it should make me feel safer, but it just makes me sad. We gotta fix this! :opens :creaks :Chancellor Neighsay: Where is Princess Twilight?! :Cozy Glow: Oh, golly. She's away on a quest. I'm watching the school for her. :Chancellor Neighsay: Magic is failing across our land, and she left a foal in charge of this facility? :Cozy Glow: Yes, sir! Is there anything I can do for you? :Chancellor Neighsay: That won't be necessary. Twilight's folly stops here. As of now, I'' am headstallion. And I have quite a few changes to make. :'Pinkie Pie': If all these monsters lost their magic, then getting past Cerberus should be easy-peasy! :thudding :'Rainbow Dash': Look out! :'Mane Six''' and Spike: scream :Fluttershy: I'll talk to him. :Cerberus: growls :Fluttershy: Um, excuse me, puppy? :Cerberus: snorts :Fluttershy: You're a very good guard dog. Yes, you are. But, um, we were wondering if we could get by to check on Tirek. :Cerberus: slurping :Applejack: That looks like a yes. :splash! :Rarity: I'll get you a towel, darling. :Fluttershy: giggling :Lord Tirek: The Princess of Friendship here for a visit. What have I done to earn the honor of your company? :Twilight Sparkle: We want answers, Tirek. Magic is disappearing from Equestria. :Lord Tirek: I know. What a waste of such... slurping ...mmmm, delicious power. :Rainbow Dash: So you are behind this! :Lord Tirek: Silly filly, if I had all of that magic, you think I'd still be locked up in here? But I might know something about it... :Cozy Glow: What are you doing?! Those are Twilight's student files! :Chancellor Neighsay: These aren't. Not anymore. With Equestria under attack, ponies must stand together. Twilight has endangered us all by skipping off on friendship trips while these dangerous creatures run loose. :Cozy Glow: You don't think they're the reason magic is disappearing, do you? :Chancellor Neighsay: Yes, and I came to warn Twilight. But since she is gone, it falls to me to protect you foals from these monsters. :Young Six: murmuring :Chancellor Neighsay: Did you hear something? :Cozy Glow: It sounded like it came from over there! :creaks :Young Six: grunt :Chancellor Neighsay: You again. As I suspected. :surging :Young Six: scream :Chancellor Neighsay: From now on, this school is pony-only! As nature intended. :opens :thud :Chancellor Neighsay: Since you refuse to explain your plot against Equestria and return the magic you stole, you will stay here while I summon your guardians to take you home. :Sandbar: Wait! You were right about them from the beginning, Chancellor. I see that now. :Smolder: What are you saying?! :Silverstream: Sandbar?! :Sandbar: I don't want anything to do with creatures that could threaten Equestria! :Chancellor Neighsay: Wisely put, colt. :surging :Chancellor Neighsay: Everypony will come to their senses eventually. :closes :thud :thud :thuds :Apple Bloom: yawns :clatter! :Apple Bloom: What in tarnation?! :Sandbar: Sorry. I ran out of apples. I need the Cutie Mark Crusaders. My friends are in trouble. Chancellor Neighsay locked them up. :Apple Bloom: Huh? I thought Cozy Glow was in charge. :Sandbar: Not anymore. But you guys are good buddies. If you can convince her to distract Neighsay, I can break out my friends. Will you help me? :Apple Bloom: Do mulberries have seeds? :beat :Apple Bloom: That's a yes. :Twilight Sparkle: Where is Equestria's magic going, Tirek? What's making it disappear? :Lord Tirek: If you let me out, I'm sure it will jog my memory. What do you say? I scratch your back, you scratch mine? :Rainbow Dash: How about you tell us what you know or you'll be stuck here forever, because we're out of magic keys and nopony can open the door? :Rarity: Oh, dear. I hadn't thought of that. :Spike: We're just as trapped as Tirek? :Lord Tirek: chuckles What a pity. Well, for you. Sweet revenge for me. It seems my little protégé's plan worked after all. :Mane Six and Spike: gasp :Applejack: Which little protégé? :Lord Tirek: Oh, we've never met. We're pen pals. Each letter had so many questions about draining magic. :Pinkie Pie: And you answered them?! :Lord Tirek: I was bored. So I simply pointed my pen pal in the right direction. :thud :Fluttershy: Can't you just tell us your pen pal's name? I mean, since we're stuck here anyway? :Lord Tirek: Oh, why not? The irony is too perfect. Her name is... :Sandbar: Cozy Glow! I-I could've sworn I saw her come down this way when she left her office. :clang! :Sandbar and Cutie Mark Crusaders: gasp :Cozy Glow: Enjoying yourself in there, Starlight? I'm sorry I had to push you in. But what else could I do? You were going to ruin all my plans. :Sandbar and Cutie Mark Crusaders: gasp :Cozy Glow: You might get some company soon, if I can't make that annoying Neighsay back off! exhales All this magic needs time to drain from Equestria before my vortex sucks it to another realm. giggles Three days can sure seem like forever, huh? You know, you ponies got it all wrong. Friendship isn't magic. Friendship is power! With Twilight and her lackeys out of my way, all of Equestria will bow to me! The future Empress of Friendship! laughter :Twilight Sparkle: Cozy Glow is behind all of this?! :Lord Tirek: laughs I'm not usually a fan of ponies, but draining your precious world of magic so she could trap the six of you was inspiring! coughs :Spike: Um, there's seven of us. :Twilight Sparkle: I knew we shouldn't have left! :Applejack: But Starlight's in charge at the school. If anypony can stop Cozy Glow, it's her. :Lord Tirek: Cozy Glow outsmarted the six of you! I doubt this Starlight stands a chance! coughs :Twilight Sparkle: We have to get out of here. Her students can't handle Cozy on their own. :Rainbow Dash: Then I guess we'll just have to bust our way out! yells :clang! :Rainbow Dash: groans That didn't work. groans :Rarity: Not everything can be solved with brute force. We need magic to escape. :Pinkie Pie: Maybe there's a way to get out without magic. Like a secret lever or a secret button or a secret admirer who knows a secret about you but is all, "Your secret's safe with me because I put it in Tartarus and I have a key!" :Twilight Sparkle: I'm afraid not. The most powerful villains and monsters of all time are trapped here. And without our magic, so are we. :Cerberus: slurps :Twilight Sparkle: Unless... These creatures might be losing their magical powers, but there's still a magic that makes up what they are. Maybe we can borrow some of that. :hisses :on door :opens :Cozy Glow: Uh, excuse me? Um, Chancellor Neighsay? :Chancellor Neighsay: You might as well get used to calling me Headstallion Neighsay. I plan to be here for quite some time. :Cozy Glow: Gee, it sure is a relief to have somepony in charge, what with the magical crisis going on. And we're all so grateful to you for taking care of those... non-ponies. But doesn't the EEA need you? :Chancellor Neighsay: What the EEA needs is somepony to protect this school from the threats at Equestria's borders instead of gallivanting off on adventures beyond them. :Cozy Glow: Twilight didn't just run off willy-nilly. She left me in charge. I'm her right-hoof mare! :Chancellor Neighsay: Another in a long list of mistakes the Princess of Friendship has made. Rest assured, from now on, this school shall be run according to strict EEA guidelines. :opens :Chancellor Neighsay: The way it always should've been. :Cozy Glow: Well, that sounds just peachy— :closes :Cozy Glow: ...Headstallion Neighsay. :Sweetie Belle: Cozy Glow did all of this? How? Why? :Apple Bloom: I don't know. But come on, y'all. We gotta get Starlight out of there before she comes back. :Sandbar: Wait! :shimmering :Sweetie Belle: screams :Scootaloo: Sweetie Belle! :Sweetie Belle: Help! :Apple Bloom: That's gotta be what's suckin' up all the magic in Equestria. :Sandbar: But if that's true, then Twilight and the others went to Tartarus for nothing. And if all of Equestria's magic's getting sucked up in there, there's no way for them to get back! :Scootaloo: We need to get help! :Sweetie Belle: But Starlight's trapped here, and there's no way to get word to Celestia or anypony else! :Apple Bloom: I guess we're on our own. :Gallus: grunting :rattling :thud :Smolder: Still locked, huh? :Gallus: We gotta at least try to get out. :Ocellus: Why? If Sandbar's turned his back on us, every other pony probably has, too. :Yona: Sandbar not turn his back! Sandbar is our friend! :Smolder: Uh, did you miss the part where he said he didn't want anything to do with us? :Silverstream: Maybe he just said that so one of us could be free to snoop around and figure out what's going on. :unlatches :Sandbar: I dunno. That sounds too clever for a pony to come up with. :Yona: laughs Yona knew Sandbar was still our friend! :Sweetie Belle: We all are. :Scootaloo: Except for Cozy Glow. That pony is not who we thought she was. :Apple Bloom: She's the one draining magic out of Equestria! :Young Six sans Sandbar: What?! :Sandbar: We'll explain on the way. But right now, we gotta get to get to Chancellor Neighsay. :Gallus: Huh? :Sandbar: I know he doesn't like non-ponies. But if we tell him what's going on, he'll help. :Chancellor Neighsay: I am sure you are all concerned about the magic situation. But I want to assure you that this institution is safe, despite the absence of your headmare. As your new headstallion, let me be the first to say that the reign of Princess Twilight is over! From now on, this school will adhere to EEA doctrine, as it should have from the start! :murmuring :Cozy Glow: claps Thank you, Chancellor Neighsay, for that rousing speech. I know you're a stallion who truly believes what you say. And when you say this school will be run according to EEA doctrine, I know you mean it. And''when you say there won't be any more lessons from the Princess of Friendship at the School of Friendship, I guess you mean that, too. :murmuring :'Chancellor Neighsay': That's not exactly what— :'Cozy Glow': ''But Twilight decided to run her school outside of the EEA guidelines. And even though you tried to stop her, Princesses Celestia and Luna trusted her enough to support her. :murmuring :Chancellor Neighsay: Well, I-I wouldn't say that— :Cozy Glow: So, since I know you mean what you say, my question is really for the students. Are we going to give the pony who already tried to wreck Twilight's school once another chance to do it? :dissenting :Cozy Glow: I guess things will have to stay the way Twilight wants them. Which includes leaving me in charge. :shouting :Chancellor Neighsay: This—! I can—! Just—! :opens :Sandbar: Okay. So maybe we need a new plan. :rattling :Cozy Glow: Oh, oh, not too tight. We don't want to hurt the Chancellor. :clanking :Cozy Glow: I'm sure Twilight will know what to do with him when she gets back. Now, back to class, everyone. We let the EEA disrupt our friendship studies long enough. :close :Chancellor Neighsay: grunting Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted to have somepony in charge of the school. :Cozy Glow: Oh, I do. You just aren't the pony I had in mind. :clank! :Cozy Glow: I can't very well have the EEA running the school if I'' want to run it myself. Of course, that's just the beginning. You see, if there's one thing I've learned here, it's that friendship is the most powerful thing there is. And as headmare of the School of Friendship, nopony will have more friends than me! Making me the most powerful pony in Equestria! laughter :'Chancellor Neighsay': gulps :opens :'Cozy Glow': evilly :'Scootaloo': Hey, Cozy Glow! What's so funny? :'Sweetie Belle': Are you just happy to be running the school? :'Cozy Glow': Oh, I'm just keeping Twilight's seat warm. :'Apple Bloom': Still, it's pretty impressive. :'Sweetie Belle': Is there anything we can do to help? :'Scootaloo': We can hang out with you all day if you want. :'Cozy Glow': You know, there ''is something I need help with. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: cheer :opens :thudding :rattling :Chancellor Neighsay: Oh, wonderful. I suppose you've all come to gloat? :Silverstream: Actually, we've come to undo all these chains and free you! :Chancellor Neighsay: But... But why? :Yona: Now that nasty pony met even nastier pony, maybe nasty pony not be so nasty. :screech! :rattling :crash! :Sandbar: Also, we'd kind of like to stop Cozy before she drains all the magic from Equestria. :Chancellor Neighsay: She's behind that as well? I must get word to Celestia and Luna. :Sandbar: How? Without magic, it'll take forever to get to them. :Chancellor Neighsay: While it's true that unicorns have lost their ability to cast spells, the most potent magic in Equestria is housed in our... artifacts. The EEA medallion allows me to travel throughout Equestria. Its magic worked when I chained you up. Perhaps it still has enough to send me to the princesses. :surging :Ocellus: I hope he makes it. :Smolder: I hope he doesn't come back and lock us up again. :Gallus: If he comes back. :Silverstream: Everything's gonna be fine! Twilight and the others are probably already on their way! :Cerberus: whimpers :Fluttershy: Um, are you sure there's magic in Cerberus? Clarissa the pig has two tails, and while her singing voice is lovely, I don't think it's magical. :Twilight Sparkle: We need to try everything if we want to get out of here. :Pinkie Pie: I don't know. Tartarus isn't so bad. I could hang out here for a while! :roaring :crunch! :Pinkie Pie: Eh. Maybe not forever though. :Lord Tirek: But that is just what it will be! If my protégé has followed my instructions, by sunset tonight, every last vestige of Equestrian magic will disappear into the ether forever! :Twilight Sparkle: Have you even thought about what losing magic would mean? :Lord Tirek: It means the six of you will be trapped here! Like me! :Spike: Seven! :Twilight Sparkle: Exactly. It means you're trapped here. Forever. With us. :beat :Lord Tirek: Uhhhh... I hadn't thought of it like that. :Spike: So, what do we do, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Dash and Applejack nearly have Cerberus tired out. If Rarity pitches in, I think they can get him to sit still long enough to try what I have in mind. :Fluttershy: I'm sure I can get the other monsters to help. to Spike Besides, I would never call them monsters. :Spike: What about Tirek? He's probably got some magic, too, right? :Pinkie Pie: Leave him to me. :Rarity: Cerberus Down! :Cerberus: growl :Fluttershy: Okay, everyone! Time to show Equestria that you aren't monsters! You're wonderful, mystical creatures! :Pinkie Pie: ::I know it's not your birthday, so ::You get a party, even though ::We'll sing and dance from one to ten ::And then we'll do it all again! :blows More tea, Princess Pudding Rock? voice "Oh! Don't mind if I do!" laughs I can do this all eternity. :Lord Tirek: Fine! I'll help you leave! Just please stop! :Pinkie Pie: Tirek's in! :Apple Bloom: It's just so excitin' to have a foal our age runnin' things. We should have an ice cream social every day! :Cozy Glow: That's a splendid idea, Apple Bloom. But to tell you the truth, the thing I need help with most is cleaning. :Sweetie Belle: Say no more. Just take us around the school and show us everything you want cleaned. :Cozy Glow: Well, actually, you could start right in here. :Scootaloo: It looks pretty clean already. :slams :Cozy Glow: Do you three think you can fool me?! I know a diversion when I see it! :crumbling :Yona: Uh, why pony lead us back down here? :Sandbar: We obviously can't handle Cozy on our own. But we can't just sit around and wait for help. So, there's one more prisoner I think we should free. :Silverstream: Ooh! I guess Starlight! Is it Starlight? :Yona: Counselor pony, come out! We need help with nasty pony! :Sandbar: She can't talk to us from in there. We'll have to figure a way to get her out. :Gallus: Hey! This is just like chapter twelve in "Kanthaka's Facts and Artifacts" from Twilight's class! :beat :Gallus: What? I've been studying. Finals are coming up, you know? :Ocellus: Actually, I remember that, too! Cozy must've linked these artifacts to act like a mystical magnet, attracting all the magic in Equestria into that orb. :Smolder: So, we can shut it down by yanking one of these things out, right? :Ocellus: Sure, though that would probably cause a magical feedback loop and destroy the whole school! :Cozy Glow: Destroy the School of Friendship?! Oh, dear! Chancellor Neighsay was wrong about a lot of things, but I guess he was right about all of you! :Twilight Sparkle: All right. Is everypony ready? :Rarity: Cerberus Sit! Good! Twilight Sparkle I can't say for how much longer. :crashing :Pinkie Pie: All eternity! :Lord Tirek: Yes, by all means, please! Just get on with it! :Twilight Sparkle: throat :Pinkie Pie: There's your cue, you evil centaur, you. :surging :Twilight Sparkle: grunting :zap :Twilight Sparkle: That's it! I think it's working! :creaking :Twilight Sparkle: Come on! I don't know how long I can hold it! :Rainbow Dash: Cerberus Good boy! :Fluttershy: creatures Bye, friends. Hopefully, we'll be able to turn you all back into your normal, wonderful selves soon. :Pinkie Pie: Lord Tirek Thanks for the assist, your redness! :zoom! :creaking :thud! :Pinkie Pie: Yay! Twilight did it! :Twilight Sparkle: I couldn't have done it without all your help. :Rarity: I'm not sure we did! :Twilight Sparkle: No! :Applejack: Tirek said all of Equestria's magic would be gone at sunset. :Twilight Sparkle: Without magic, there's no way we'll get back to the school in time! :Fluttershy: What does that mean? :Twilight Sparkle: It means... we've failed! :Cozy Glow: After everything Twilight's done for you, why would you want to destroy her school? :Gallus: We don't! You're the one using these artifacts to drain magic from Equestria! :Cozy Glow: Me?! We all just saw you with your claws all over them! gasps It all makes sense. These creatures want magic gone from Equestria because it's the only thing ponies have that they don't! :Ocellus: Technically, there's a magical component when Silverstream and I transform. :Yona: And Yona's friends' friendship is magic! Twilight said! :Cozy Glow: And you repay her by sending her to Tartarus on a wild goose chase so you could destroy everything she built! gasps They've even trapped Starlight in that-that thing! We have to defend this school! :shouting :Sandbar: No! No, don't listen to her! :Six and students shouting and grunting :thud! :Gallus: screams :Smolder: Gallus! :Rest of Young Six: grunting :cracking :swirling :"Citrine Spark": They just sacrificed themselves trying to save their friend. Professor Dash always said there's nothing more loyal than that. Shouldn't we try to save them? :Cozy Glow: They brought this on themselves. There's nothing we can do. :S08E01 Unnamed Earth Mare #1: That doesn't seem very generous. Or kind. :Cozy Glow: Yeah, yeah. The Elements of Harmony are very important. They're just not applicable in every circumstance. And with magic gone from Equestria, I'm not even sure the Tree of Harmony will be as helpful as it once was. :shimmering :Cozy Glow: What's happening?! :S08E01 Unnamed Earth Mare #1: They're glowing like the Elements! I think the Tree of Harmony saved them! :Gallus: Guess our friendship is pretty magical after all. :Ocellus: Hurry! Grab the artifacts! :Silverstream: Um, didn't you say that could destroy the school? :Ocellus: But if we don't try, we could lose magic forever! :Sandbar: You all better get clear! :screaming :Cozy Glow: Wait! Where are you going?! Stoooooop! :surging :boom! :thud :zap :panicking :zap :Yona: laughs Counselor pony—! :Starlight Glimmer: Uh, it's nice to see you, too. :Ocellus: I guess magic is back. :Cozy Glow: You've ruined everything! Now Twilight and her ridiculous friends can escape from Tartarus! :zap :Cozy Glow: I mean... Yay! All my friends are safe! :Applejack: You can drop the act, Cozy Glow! Your pen pal Tirek told us all about how he helped you suck up all that magic! :Twilight Sparkle: But I still don't understand why. :Cozy Glow: growls Why?! Because friendship is power! You might be the Princess of Friendship, but as headmare of this school, I can collect even more friends than you! :murmuring :Twilight Sparkle: You're the one who doesn't get it, Cozy. Friendship is powerful, but power isn't why you make friends. I'm sorry I couldn't teach you that. :Gallus: Well, you taught us. :Silverstream: You can't let one bad apple make you think you failed. :Sandbar: And we never could've stopped her if we hadn't learned what you taught us about friendship. :Cozy Glow: Honesty? Loyalty? Generosity? Blah-blah-blah! I can make more friends without using any of them! And if I can't do it here, I'll do it somewhere else! :"Patty Peppermint": Yeah... I don't think so! :Chancellor Neighsay: sighs I'm glad you're back in charge of the School of Friendship, Princess. :opens :Chancellor Neighsay: It's clear to me now that there is nopony better suited for the job. :Spike: belching :Twilight Sparkle: What's going on? :Silverstream: Hi, Headmare Twilight! We're just practicing for graduation! :Spike: belching :Twilight Sparkle: Graduation? :Gallus: Now that we've saved Equestria, we figure we're done with school. :Twilight Sparkle and Chancellor Neighsay: laugh :Twilight Sparkle: Saving Equestria is nice, but I'm afraid it'll take more than one semester to learn all there is to know about friendship. :Spike: belches Told ya. :Young Six: Awwww... :Chancellor Neighsay: Your headmare is right. I thought friendship was something only ponies should share with each other. But you all taught me how wrong I was. I suppose true friendship can take a lifetime to understand. :Twilight Sparkle: If it were easy to learn, we wouldn't need a school. :crash! :Apple Bloom: yelps We held her off as long as we could! :Scootaloo: But she locked us in this closet! :Sweetie Belle: What happened?! Is everything all right?! Where's Cozy Glow?! :All except Cutie Mark Crusaders: laugh :Twilight Sparkle: Everything worked out just fine. :Princess Celestia: As for Cozy Glow, I can assure you — where she's going, she won't be causing any more trouble. :Cerberus: whimpers :Lord Tirek: Of course it's boring here now! But at least you're not in a cage! :surging :clang! :Cozy Glow: Hey, neighbor. Wanna be friends? :music